happydeathdayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lori Spengler (second dimension)
|portrayed = Ruby Modine }} Lori Spengler is the roommate of Tree Gelbman and a member of Kappa Pi Lambda. She studies at Bayfield University, where she took up nursing and works at Bayfield University Hospital. Biography At some point, Lori started having sexual affairs with Gregory Butler. On September 18, 2017, Lori had to work a shift during the day to cover for her sick co-worker Jen, and was about to leave for Bayfield University Hospital when her roommate Tree Gelbman, acquaintance Carter Davis, and Ryan Phan barged into their room. Tree confronted Lori and demanded for the poisoned cupcake. Confused, Lori replied that there was no cupcake and thought that Danielle Bouseman put Tree up to a joke. She greeted Tree for her birthday and went on her merry way. Later that night, Lori took John Tombs from Officer Conroe's custody down to the operating room. She then rode the elevator when it stopped on the seventh floor and saw Tree handcuffed and the Baby Face Killer chasing her. Alarmed, she swiftly pulled Tree inside the elevator and closed the elevator doors as fast as she could. Tree explained that the masked murderer was John Tombs, to which Lori rejected the idea of it ever being possible as she just took him to OR, when suddenly, the lights went out, stopping the elevator from its descent. Lori panicked for a second but immediately cleared her head to think, and opened the doors with sheer force. They found themselves on the unfinished fifth floor and walked through the dark hallways. She held onto a nearby mallet and pressed on forward and at the vanguard. They proceeded into a dark room filled with plastic sheets covering the areas of the room, with wires going all over the place. Lori decided to scout the next area, when the sheets rustled in front of them and unbeknownst to Tree, the killer stuck a knife in Lori's stomach. Tree asked what was there, when Lori turned around to show her stab wound, and dropped the mallet as she collapsed and died. She was revived when Tree died and created a time loop. During one of Tree's loops when she was still figuring out the correct algorithm to make the Sisyphus Quantum Cooling Reactor work, Lori was seen arguing with her secret sexual partner Gregory. In a time loop where Tree was rushed to the hospital after fainting, Tombs was set free and killed Lori while she was working on him in the OR. Tree saw her roommate's body slumped on the ground and after Tree died again, she was revived as well. In a loop where Tree urged her family to move away from Bayfield University as far as possible, Lori, who was moving Tombs to the OR, was seen by a cautious Carter and tried to warn her, but were both killed, along with the police officer, by the Baby Face Killers. Police found their bodies and were reported dead on the news. Tree rammed her parents' car into the Bayfield Electrical Substation and killed herself just before Ryan, Samar, and Dre Morgan closed the loop, shutting Sissy down, reviving everyone who died. In Tree's final loop where she decided to go home and face her own reality, Lori was about to head to the hospital when she saw Tree and was given advice on the latter's experience with married men. Lori wholeheartedly took her friend's advice and expressed her gratitude, and the two hugged each other. Tree gave her best regards and Lori went to confront Gregory. Later that night, Lori was checking on Tombs's diagnostics when Tree barged into the room with a gun and shot Tombs, who drew a knife behind Lori, before he could stab her. Tree grabbed Lori and promised to explain later as they ran outside but were cornered by the killer. Tree correctly guessed that the killer was Gregory, who wanted to silence Lori for the affair and tried to use Tombs as his scapegoat. Before Tree could shoot Gregory, his wife Stephanie, the variable that Tree didn't account for, showed up and shot the shocked Lori in the stomach. Gregory tackled Tree onto the floor and subdued her. Stephanie handed the gun to Gregory to kill Tree, but shot Stephanie first, as he wanted a divorce, and was about to shoot Tree next, when Carter shouted from the other hallway and distracted Gregory, giving Tree a moment to run and grab a weapon, and Gregory chased after her. After Tree killed Gregory, Carter showed up and helped Lori onto a stretcher. Tree, feeling guilty for killing Lori in the first dimension (even though it was self-defence), apologized to Lori for how things turned out, and how she wished things could've been different with her first dimension doppelgänger; Lori had no idea know what Tree meant and what she apologized for (after all, Tree has just saved her twice from a certain death). Presumably, she was treated and eventually regained her health. Personality Lori has a very few scenes in the second film, barely enough to figure her personality, yet she seems to be kind and nice person, without any psychotic traits. Appearances Feature films * Trivia *Lori gets killed three times in the film, each time by Tombs. Tomb nearly kills her for the fourth time, but Tree intervenes in time to save her, and then saves her from the Butlers. Behind the scenes *In view of the references in the film Ghost Busters (Dean Bronson acts similarly to two characters from the film, Dean Yeager and Walter Peck), perhaps Lori's last name is another reference - Egon's last name. Notes and references Category:Resurrected characters